Don't
by Maredith
Summary: After Hinata's mother got hospitalized, his father got into drank and drugs and also starts to abuse Hinata and his little sister. Hinata tries to hide it from everyone else, but his teammates slowly notice that Hinata is acting different. What can they do to help there decoy? (Maybe slight KageHina)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata woke up because he heard Natsu crying. What time was it? He looked at his alarm clock on his desk. 4:40 AM, to early to stand up but also to late to go sleep again. Well he had to go to comfort Natsu first anyway, before his dad would do it again.

Slowly he got out of bed and walked to the hallway. He realized how tired he was. Since his mother didn't live here anymore nights like this happened a lot. Natsu got a lot of nightmares and dads reaction on them only made them worse.

"Natsu, are you okay", he said while knocking softly on the door of his little sister.

"B-brother, is that you" said Natsu, still howling.

"Yeah, it is m...".Hinata was interrupted by a door that opened. Damn, the one thing that shouldn't have happened. His father, Seiko Hinata, came out with a angry face.

"SOUYOU! IS YOUR SISTER CRYING AGAIN? MAKE IT FUCKING STOP", he shouted at his son. Of course Natsu could hear this too and she only started to cry harder. Seiko walked to Natsu's room, but before he could walk in, jumped Hinata in front of him him.  
"D-dad, let me talk to her", he said. His father wasn't like his son at all. He was big, strong and always angry and depressed. Hinata was scared of him. But protecting his little sister was more important.

"I can decide for myself when I want to talk to my own daughter", Seiko said angry. Hinata was a little bit mad when he heard the words 'my own daughter' out of his mouth. Seiko had no right to say that. After all, what had Seiko ever done as father for them.

"You will only make it worse", said Hinata with a brave face.

"You little shrimp, don't dare to tell me what would be good for her, now move away". Seiko didn't wait for Hinat to obey his order but pushed him aside and Hinata fell hard with his back against the wall. He heard how his father walked into Natsu's room and shouted at her, what made it worse. Hinata immediately stood up and walked into the room.

"Seik- DAD, just go to sleep, I will take care of Natsu", Hinata said, trying to look big, what probably failed. His dad looked mad at him, but still did what he was told and walked out of the room. Natsu was hiding under her pink blankets, still softly crying.

"Natsu, don't cry, I am here"! Hinata tried to sound as enthusiastic as he normal did, but he couldn't bring it up.  
"I want to see mom", she said softly from under the blanket. Hinata almost cried too. He also missed his mom, but right now he had to stay strong.

"I am sure mom will come back soon, but until then you have to be satisfied with me", Hinata walked to her bed, sat down and softly pat her head under the blanket. When he heard that she was snoring softly instead of crying, he stood up and silently left the room.

Hinata decided to take a quick shower before he was going to practice. When he took of his T-shirt and looked at the mirror he was shocked. There was a huge bruise on the left side of his back. He turned around to have a better look at it and saw that it wasn't just a simple bruise you would get just because you accidentally bump into something. Hinata sighed. He had to hide this from everyone.

 **So this idea came into me and I was like why note write it :D Also for everyone who reads my other fanfics, I AM SO SORRY, I WILL CONTINUE SOON! Also leave a review, it would make my day ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kageyama started stretching, alone. Normally Hinata would do it with him, but that idiot wasn't here. He was or too late, or skipped practice. What he both had never done before.

 _That idiot._

How more and more Kageyama was thinking about the fact that Hinata wasn't there, how more annoyed he got. And apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed Hinata absence. Daichi walked to Kageyama.

"Kageyama, do you might now where Hinata is"? You could already hear a little bit of madness trough Daichi's voice. Hinata better came quick, otherwise Daichi was going to kill him.

"Why should I know", Kageyama said annoyed. After that the door of the gym opened and the little gingerhead jumped in the room.

"Well I guess I'll just ask it himself", said Daich, who turned around to Hinata. Hinata, who saw the angry Daichi, immediately jumped scared backwards.

"D-daichi-san, I am sorry I was to late", Hinata said and made a quick bow.

"Don't come late again, and why are you late anyway"?

"Ehmm, well, I had to bring my little sister to school, I am really sorry", Hinata made another bow.

 _Since when did that idiot brought his little sister to school, wasn't that something what parents had to to?_

"I guess it is okay for one time, just don't do it again, go stretch and than join us with practicing receives". Hinata nodded and walked to the corner to scratch and warm up. Daichi walked to coach Ukai and had a little talk with him. He was probably telling him the reason why Hinata was late. Ukai nodded and stood up.

"Guys, go stand in a line, we are going to practice receives"! Everyone stood up and lined up at the other site of the net. It was first Nishanoya's turn, who of course got every ball what Ukai spiked to him and after five balls it was the turn of the next one in the line. When it was finally Kageyama's turn, Hinata joined the group. Kageyama only gave him a annoyed look what made Hinata hide behind Tanaka.

Kageyama missed the third ball, but he had all the other ones, and after 5 correct balls, he could go back to the line. After him Hinata walked to the court and stood in a position to receive the ball. He immediately missed the first ball, but that wasn't strange for Hinata, but what was unusually for him was how...well Kageyama did't know what actually was unusually about it, but Hinata moved different. In a bad way. Hinata also missed the next two balls, but after that he finally got one. Kageyama wasn't the only one who noticed it, he saw that Daichi and Sugawara gave each other a worried look. After another ten balls, where Hinata only got two balls right, Ukai sighed.

"Hinata, I don't know what it is, but it is probably not your day. Go back in the line. Tomorrow we will start with this again, and than we will continue until you received 5 balls good", he said annoyed. Hinata's head turned red.

"I-I am sorry sir", he said and joined the group again. Nishinoya immidiatly patted his head.

"Don't worry about it Souyou, I though your receives looked awesomeee", he said, trying to cheer him up. Kageyama did't say anything to his little teammate. This wasn't like how Hinata normally was. Usually after the coach said something like that he would react with something like 'one more' or 'I am not gonna give up like that'. But now he just walked away. First Hinata came to late for practice and now this. Kageyama got the feeling there was something go on.

 **So that was the second chapter. I hope you guys like it ^^ And wow, I already got 11 followers, thanks guys ^^ Also it would be awesome if you leave a comment and feel free to critisize it or to give ideas. (btw, I am sorry for my bad English, I have dyslexia so I have the right to make mistakes XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nishinoya walked quick trough the hallway of the school to the gym. If it wasn't for the teachers, he would probably run to practise, but those annoying guys would just get mad at him. Nishinoya suddenly stopped when something a little bit shorter than him, bumped against him. He never had seen someone at high school who was smaller than him. He looked happy down, then he saw that it wasn't a highschooler, but a little girl. Well that was disappointing...  
The little girl looked familiar, but Nishinoya couldn't say why.

"I am sorry little lady, can I help you with something, what is a kid like you doing at a highschool, it is dangerous here", he tried to look big, because he finally got a change to act like that.

"Why are you asking, you are a middle schooler, right? You shouldn't be here either", she said with a energetic voice. Again he reconized it, but it wasn't where his attention was right now. His pride was juts totally wiped out.

"I AM NOT A MIDDLE SCHOOLER, I AM SECOND YEAR HIGHSCHOOLER, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT", he yelled mad. The little girl immediately shook her head, what just totally killed his pride. And to make it worse, a teacher walked to him with a mad look on her face.

"Nishinoya, again I hear you yelling at school, you should learn to control yourself", after the teacher said that, she noticed the little girl."What is that kid doing here Nishinoya, bring her back to her parents or something like that", she said annoyed and surprised.

"But I don't know wh..."

"No buts, just do it", said the teacher strict, turned around and walked away. Nishinoya sighed out annoyance. The little girl looked with big scared eyes at the teacher who walked away.

"Don't look so scared, it is just a teacher, and just tell me what you are doing here so I can bring you back to your babysitter".

"I-I have no babysitter", she said quick, "And I was looking for my brother, Hinata Souyou"!  
Nishinoya finally got why he recognized her. She was just like her big brother, but smaller and more girly. She had the same orange hair and also the same energy.

"You must be Natsu, I know your brother, we are on the same volleyball team. I can get you there. Also you got a very awesome brother"! Natsu looked relieved to find a person who was able to bring her brother.

"I know he is awesome. When he spikes he just go like guaaaw and puwaaa", she said happy. Nishinoya nodded.

"Hinata is sure good, but you know who is also awesome. The libero of the team, did he.. ehh might ever told you about him"? Nishinoya asked with a big smile.

"Hmm, I don't remember that he told me something about him", little Natsu said.

"Whaat, he didn't? I guess the libero just has to show more of his awesome thunder role"! Nishonaya made a roll in the hallway, what made a few students look at him annoyed, but Natsu just got the same expression as her big brother.

"Cooooool, I wanna learn that too!"

"I will teach it to you, but first up to souyouuuuu!"

Nishinoya opened the door to the gym, with Natsu right behind him. The group already started practice and again they were practising receives. Or actually it was only Hinata, and the rest was looking. And Nishinoya immediately noticed that Hinata still wasn't doing as good as normal. Maybe he was injured and didn't tell us? Not that Nishinoya would tell the team if he was injured, they would probably tell him to take it easy for a fey days or even had him sit on the bench. Nishinoya would rather play injured than sitting on the bench. Nishinoya didn't have much time to worry about his little kohai, because Daichi came to him with an extremely scary and mad face.

"Geez, this morning Hinata and now you are late too. Nishinoya, you better have a good reason for it"! Said Daichi when he stood next to him.

"Well, there was this little girl..", Nishinoya wanted to point to Natsu who was just standing behind him, but she was already gone. Confused he looked until he saw her standing at the side of the court staring intensely at her big brother and then she suddenly jumped to him. Hinata was way to concentrated at the ball to even see his sister coming.

"NIIII-SANNNN!"

"GUWAAAAAA"

BAM

They where both laying on the ground. Natsu on the top of Hinata. Everyone looked surprised at them.

"Is that Hinata's sister"? Asked Daihi and Nishinoya nodded.

"I found her in the hallway, so I brought her", he said, "They really do look alike, I mean did you saw Natsu's jump, I bet that if she would train in volleyball she could become as good as Hinata".  
Hinata who looked just as surprised as everyone already stood up.

"Natsu-chan, what are you doing here"? He asked. Natsu looked down as if she did something horrible and she felt guilty now."I-I want to visit mom, b-but I don't know the way to the hospital", she . What? Hinata's mom was in the hospital, s-since when, why didn't I know about it, why didn't he tell me. I am his senpai right? Apparently Nishinoya wasn't the only one who didn't know this, because the room was filled with silence and everyone was waiting for Hinata to say something. Hinata was the only one who made a little smile on his face.

"Sure, we can visit her, but you have to wait until practice is over. Can you maybe wait there on the bench"? Natsu nodded, turned around and hopped to the bench. Hinata scratched his head.

"Sorry for this interruption, can we go one with the receives"? Ukai nodded and grabbed another ball to spike to him, but he also looked a little . Hinata quick changed his cloths. The training was finally over and he wanted to be as quick as possible at the hospital with Natsu. After what happened, nobody really had acted normally towards him. Maybe he should have told them about his mom, but he just didn't want them to worry about it.

"Hinata", said a unpleasant voice. Hinata turned around and looked in Kageyama's eyes.

"Y-yes Kageyama"?

"Why"? Was the only thing what Kageyama asked, meanwhile the rest of the team was also paying attention to their conversation.

"W-why"? Hinata wasn't sure on what Kageyama meant with that."Why didn't you tell us about your mom...idiot". Hinata sighed, well of course he knew this question would come, he just had to smile a little bit and pretend everyone that he was alright. He just had to lie a little bit.

"I didn't want anyone to worry, and it is nothing big you know".

 _It was something big_

"She will be out of the hospital in no time"!

 _Nope, she won't, she only got worse in these past few weeks she was in the hospital._

"And I always have my dad, he is a awesome guy".

 _I hate him, I am scared of him. He is horrible._

"So don't worry, I will be fine".

 _I am not fine..._ Hinata made a little smile, walked out of the door where his siter was waiting in the hallway.

"Niii-san, you're finally here", she said happy.

"Lets visit mom, I'll bet she will be happy to see us again, you want a piggy ride to the hospital"? Natsu nodded, climbed on his back and made a little giggle.

 _Well, as long as Natsu was with me, I might survive it a little bit._

 **So that was chapter three, I wanted to write it bigger, but school :(**

 **Also the next update will probably be around Satruday because again school :(**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. You really are making me happy, so keep doing it :D Also feel free to critisize it or to give ideas/scenes you like to see in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Kageyama, wait"! Kageyma turned around when he heard Nishinoya and Tanaka calling him. He was on his way to his home and he just wanted that his senpai's would leave him alone for once.

"What"?He asked.

"Well, we where worried about Hinata's mom, he said it was nothing big, but Hinata was acting strange today, so we wanted to help", said the short libero enthusiastic.

"To help? There is nothing you can do right now and even if his mom had some kind of horrible disease, what could you do. Make her better with your magical Libero powers"? Said Kageyama sarcastic, turned around and walked away. But of course Tanaka and Nishinoya weren't satisfied with that and stopped him.

"Aren't you curious what is wrong with Hinata's mom? Also maybe we can't make her better, but we can support Hinata mentally"! Said Tanaka. Kageyama sighed. He had to admit that he was also curious about Hinata's mother. And what he would never admit, was that he was kind of worried about his little ginger spiker, in the Kageyama worried kind of way. What if Hinata was going to volleyball worse because of this? Kageyama had to prevent that.

"Yes, I would like to know what is wrong with her, but how"?

"We follow Hinata to the hospital, he can't be far away because he walks slow with his little sister on his back"! Said Tanaka while Nishonaya nodded happily.

Hinata knocked on his mother's door. A nurse opened it. Sasaki Miyuki, she was nursing his mother already since she got into the hospital.

"Ah, Shouyou-kun, Natu-chan, you came to visit, did't I tell you guys to come at visit hours"? She said with a sweet smile.

"I am sorry Sasaki-san, but I have school and training to go to, so I could't go another time".

"Well I guess it is okay, if you just don't do it to much. Come in, don't be to noisy, your mom need all the rest she can get". Sasaki stepped aside so the two kids could walk into the room. After that she walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving them alone.

His mothers room was big, the walls where simple white and there came a soft breeze inside the room trough the window. His mother's bed was soft and relaxing and there where two chairs next to them. There was even a tv standing in the corner. So all in all they where lucky with the room, but still Hinata hated this room out of every place that existed in the world. Because every time he got in this room he had to see how his mother got a little bit sicker and every time he walked out of this room he had to say goodbye to her.

"Mommy", said Natsu happy and jumped off him to her bed. Hinata sat down and looked at them. His mother looked worse. You could see most of her bones, her hair was't full and beautiful anymore, it hing dead over her pale face. Her eyes looked tired and you could see that the weight of Natsu was actually to much for her. The only thing what was the same was her smile. Gentle, sweet and full of love.

"Shouyou, Natsu, you two are so sweet to come to visit. Why is't dad here with you"?

"H-he is busy with his work, but I had to tell you that he misses you", lied Hinata, he did't want his mother to know about how dad had changed. She already enough to worry about".

"Well that is a shame, tell him that I miss him too. But the same goes for you two. I miss you so much. How is school going"?

"I made a new friend on school today", said Natsu happy.

"Ooh, that is good, tell me all about it sweety", said their mom with a smile. While Natsu told her about her new friend Hinata noticed something weird at the window of the door.

No he probably saw it wrong. Wait there was it again. Brown hair, with a few strings of blond hair. Oh please don't tell me...

"I am sorry, I have to look in the hallway for a second", said he while he rose up. He walked to the door and when he opened it, he looked right at Nishinoya, Kageyama and Tanaka.

"G-guys, what are you doing here"? Hinata said surprised.

"Hinata-kun, ehmm, good to see you again, ehhh, what we are doing here, well... Tanaka-senpai explain", said Nishanoya and Tanaka-senpai immediately turned red, but before he could say something, Hinata's mom called them.

"Shouyou? Are that your friends, please let them in. It would be awesome to meet them". Hinata sighed, this was the last thing he wanted to happen. If they saw how bad his mom looked, there was no way these three would shut their mouths about it and soon everyone in the team would know about it.

"Yes mom, guys come in and meet my mother", he said with a fake smile. The guys looked relieved and walked behind Hinata into the room. Hinata sat down on his chair again, while the three boys all stand before his mother and made a bow.

"Nice to meet you Hinata's mom, I am Nishinoya, the baldy next to me is Tanaka and that annoyed looking guy is Kageyama". Her mom giggled, while softly rubbing over Natsu's hair.

"So you are my kids friend, I hope he is't to much of a annoyance to you guys"? Hinata slowly turned red.

"He is a stupid Idiot", said Kageyama, who after that got punched in the face by Tanaka.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-san, he can be stupid, but because we are good senpai's we look after him", Nishinoya said while making a little wink.

"That is good to know", she said and after that she yawned and suddenly looked really tired.

"I guess we should go, you need to rest a lot", Hinata said while grabbing Natsu off the bed. She already was sleeping half, so it was easy.

"It was good to see you two again, and it was also nice to meet you guys"!

"I am sorry if we where to noisy missis, and we hope you get better soon", said Tanaka and than the three boys walked out of the room, knowing that they needed a little time alone to say goodbye.

 **Well I think I own you guys a little apology for not updating so long. I just forgot about it and my school was really busy. So today I decided that I had to write a new chapter again, because otherwise I can't call me self a writer. Soon I will be on vacation to French, so I am not sure how much I will be able to update then, but I will do my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Yo everyone, I just found out that something went wrong with this chapter after I post it, so I decided to post it again and hope this time thinks are going well. If something went wrong again or you can't read it, please tell.**

 **Also I have to apologize for not writing a new chapter for so long, but I was on vacation and had like zero internet and zero laptop (still had a great time!) Also when I came home and saw that I had like 60 followers I was like WOOOW. It may not be much for some writers out there, but for me it is a lot. So thanks everyone^^**

Hinata slowly opened the door and walked into the hallway. Natsu was half asleep on his back.

"Natsu-chan, we are home, I am going to bring you to bed immediately, okay"? The two already had dinner in a fast food restaurant.

Natsu nodded and Hinata brought her to her bed in her room upstairs.

"Goodnight Natsu-chan, if you have nightmares you can come to my room, okay"?

"Goodnight Shouyou".

Hinata walked silently to his own room, but in the hallway he bumped into his father.

"I am sorry d-dad", Hinata said and wanted to walk quick pas his father.

"Well, well, where the hell do you have been all this time?", his father said mad. Out of his mouth there came a smell of beer. Great, it got even worse, when he was drunk.

"I-I was visiting mom, because you never go to her, I thought she probably would be lonely".

 _Wrong thing to say, he is going to kill you.._

His father suddenly moved his hand to Hinatas pols, grabbed it and lifted him up, so Hinata couldn't stand on the floor anymore and was around the same high as his father. Hinata tried to kick him, but he was too short.

"Look at you, you sure think big about yourself. Doing things behind my back, ha? You are just a little brat. Even if you have a little talent for a stupid sport, that doesn't make you a hero. And that reminds me, isn't this hand the hand you always spike with? It would be sad if I´d destroy it, wouldn´t it? Because then you are suddenly a nobody". Hinata looked scared in his father eyes.

"P-please dad, let me go, I-I am sorry". His dad was starting to squeeze Hinatas hand. His father's hands were ten times bigger and stronger than his own, he could easily break it. Tears came in his eyes.

"To late now, it is time for you to grow up". His dad squeezed his hand harder and harder, until he heard a little crack and there came a little scream out of Hinata's mouth. After that his dad kicked him in his stomach, then he let go of him and walked away.

Hinata gasped for air and hobbled to his room. He let himself fall on his bed while tears filled his eyes. The kick in his stomach was okay, it hurt, but the pain would disappear, what he really was worried about was his hand. He couldn't play volleyball like this. Did he have to make up another lie, towards his teammates? While thinking about an excuse he rolled himself up in his blanket and fell asleep.

"Hello with Hattori Chiba", said a woman voice.

"Goodmorning Hattori-san -cough- I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something for me", Hinata tried to sound sick.

"Sweety, of course I will help you, what do you need"?

"Well -cough- I… ehh… I´m sick, and -cough- my dad is already off to work and you know that my mom is at the hospital so I wanted to ask if you could call my school and -cough- report me sick"?

"Ohh! My poor boy! your school Karasuno high school, right? I think I can find their phone number. Don't worry about. Also I wish I could come and take care of you, but I need to go to work. Are you okay alone?"

"Don't worry about -cough- it Hattori-san, thank you for taking the time to call".

"For you anytime sweety, well I gotta go now, get well soon"! Hattori said and then hang up the phone. Hinata sighed, he didn't like to lie to Hattori-san, she was a good friend of his mother and she also sometimes was like a second mom for him. But he needed someone to call him sick for the day, and he was sure his dad wasn't going to do something like that. The only problem was that he had to walk around outside for the rest of the day and probably the rest of the week too, until his hand was better again… There was NO WAY that he was going to stay inside with his dad all day!

"Ukai, I just got a call, Hinata-kun is sick today and won't come to school or training", said Takeda to the coach of Kurasuna. Takeda had to admit that he was slightly worried about the little orange spiker. At the look on Ukais face he could see that he also was concerned.

"Let´s get the rest of the kids, tell them that Hinata won't be here today and say what we are going to do for training", Ukai said and walked away from the teacher.

"Jeez, Nishinoya, Tanaka, try to concentrated for once", said Ennoshita annoyed. The three boys decided to make their homework together at Tanaka´s house, but they didn't make any progress so far. Nishinoya and Tanaka gave each other that 'we-know-something-what-we-can't-tell-the-others-look' and that made Ennoshita even more annoyed, but he wasn't the kind of person who would just asking curious about it or get mad. He would just have to wait until one of them would spill the beans.

"We went to see Hinata's mother yesterday", said Nishinoya suddenly. After the hospital visit Nishinoya, Tanaka and Kageyama promised not to tell the others about Hinatas mother´s horrible condition. Mainly because it looked like there little spiker looked really uncomfortable with the fact that those three already knew about how bad she was doing. But Nishinoya just couldn't keep it to himself any longer. Especially since Hinata didn't show up today.

"Is that why you guys are acting so strange, is it that bad"? Ennoshita asked worried. The other two boys looked first at each other and then nodded. After a short moment of silence Ennoyshita asked the next question.

"Did Hinata asked you to come?"

"Nope", said Tanaka, "And I don't think he liked us being there, it was kinda awkward."

"Guys, d-do you think that Hinata didn't come to school because we went visiting his mother yesterday?" asked Nishinoya looking troubled at the ground. Ennoyshita sighed. So now he knew what was going on the minds of the two idiots, they felt guilty for the fact that Hinata stayed at home today. What was stupid, because Hinata could also be just really sick.

"Hey guys, I have a good idea", he suddenly said trying to sound enthusiastic. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked curious up. "How about we are going to pay Hinata-kun a visit, he is probably dying of boredom in his bed". Nishinoya and Tanaka suddenly looked a lot more enthusiast.

"Good idea, let´s go", said Nishinoya while jumping up, Tanaka immediately followed his best friend. Ennoyshita grinned at the sudden change of the mood. Paying Hinata a visit would not only be good for Hinata self, but also for those two idiots. Hopefully they would act more like they always do after this. Seeing those two all the time with worried and serious faces was something Ennoyshita definitely disliked!

Nishinoya ring the doorbell of Hinatas house and waited enthusiastic for someone to open it. He was definitely going to show the kid what kind of awesome senpai he was. He, Ennoyshita and Tanaka even bought a little present for the kid. A new volleyball. Of course Hinata got one himself, but it was getting old and worn-out.

The door opened and a big man looked annoyed at the three teenagers. Nishinoya suddenly felt really small and wanted to take a step back, but didn´t. He had never been scared of people bigger than him, and this time he wasn't either. And after all, this was Hinatas dad. How could the father of an innocent kid as Hinata be dangerous?

"Hello Hinata-san. I am sorry for the disturbance, but we are teammates of Hinata-kun and wanted to pay him a little visit", said Ennoyshita.

"What? Go away!" the man said annoyed. The teens where a little bit shocked and looked without saying something at the man until Nishinoya suddenly started to yell.

"What do you mean "go away!"? Hinata-kun needs his senpai's now, you idi.." Ennoyshita interrupted Nishinoya and pushed him behind himself.

"I am sorry about Nishinoya, he is just a stupid kid". Nishinoya wanted to say something, but before he could Tanaka softly kicked his feet to stop him.

"What Nishinoya wanted to say is that since Hinata is sick, he is probably bored. So we thought if we could pay him a little visit. Just short, we don't wanna worn him out".

"What do you mean he is sick, that little brat has gone to school and isn't here right now. Geez, I am going back to my beer", Hinatas father closed the door and the teens just stood there with shocked faces looking at the door.

"Guys, w-what does he mean with "Hinata has gone to school", Ukai said he was sick", Tanaka said with the feeling something was going on.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review because that would make my day and until next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Wait if Hinata is't really sick. Does that mean he is skipping school secretly. Why would he do that? What are we going to do'? Asked Tanaka shocked. The three kids where walking back from Hinata's home.

'As Hinata's senpai I think we should go looking for him and tell him that skipping school is wrong", said Nishinoya but Ennoshita surprisingly disagreed with this idea.

'First of all, you two don't have the right to scold at Hinata, since you two has skipped classes a lot this year and I know you guys are worried, I'm worried too. But I think Hinata probably got his own reasons. Also he has right for his own privacy what you guys already ignored when you visited Hinata's mom without Hinata allowing it.'

'So you say that we should do nothing', Tanaka said annoyed. He was't sure if he was able to do nothing at all to help the little kid.

'No, we should leave it for now and tell it tomorrow to Daichi. He is the captain and he can decide what to do'. Tanaka and Nishinoya both sighed. They really wanted to help the orange spiker, but they knew that Ennoshita was right. They should leave this to Daichi.

'And since we can't do something for Hinata know anyway, why don't we go back to Tanaka's house and finish that homework,' Ennoyshita suggested. And with a worried feeling the boys walked back to Tanaka's house.

'Is there something'? Suga asked his best friend who had a troublesome look on his face. Daichi sighed.

'Hinata is sick again. I know it might be stupid to worry about that. He could just have the flu or something like that. But still Hinata was really acting weird lately. And since I am the captain, I should help him'. Suga nodded, he understood what Daichi.

"Right now there is nothing you could do about it. Maybe you should talk to him when he gets back'. Suga suggested and Daichi decided that he was probably right with that.

'Captain', said Nishinoya suddenly. Daichi and Suga both turned around and looked curious at the three second years, who where standing in front of them.

'Is there something wrong', he asked looking at the three serious faces.

'There is something you should know', said Ennoyshita. The captain sighed. This looked like it was going to be a serious conversation. Not nothing for in the middle of a gym.

'Let's talk in the club room'.

When they where in the club room they told Daichi everything . From the hospital visit, to Hinata's dad and finally the fact that Hinata was probably not really sick but just skipping class.

'Let me handle this. when Hinata gets back, I will make sure that he tells me everything'.

'So you aren't going to tell the teachers about this'? Asked Nishinoya relieved. He did't want that Hinata would get in trouble.

'Not if Hinata got a good excuse', Daichi said, while walking back to the gym.

Daichi acted like the strong and strict captian, but he was just as worried as the others. And when Hinata did't show up again the next day he decided to tell the coach and Takeda about all the stuff what was going on.

'Are you sure this is true? Hinata-kun is't the kind of person for skipping classes", said Takeda.

'I am only telling what Nishinoya, Tanaka and Ennoshita told me. Also Hinata is not only skipping classes but also training. As a captain of the team I am partly responsible for him".

'It is good that you told us this, I will make a call to his father and talk with him about it', said the coach. Daichi nodded, he did't like that he might got Hinata in problems, but as his captain he just did't had much of a choice.

Hinata closed the door behind him. This was the third day that he did't go to school and his hand was still in a bad condition. Yesterday he had bought some bandages and other medical stuff and with he help of the internet he had bandaged his own hand.

Suddenly his phone rang. Normally he would't even look who it was and just take it, but now he first look at the screen. Kageyama. Should he take it or just ignore it. He knew that the black haired setter would't like it if Hinata did't answer it, but he could just tell him that it was because he was sick. He put his phone on silent and hoped that Kageyama would't call him again.

'I'm home', he said and walked to the living room to see his dad sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"Oh look who is home, was it fun at school', his dad said. Hinata froze. His dad knew it. He found out about him not going to school. Hinata could hear that in his voice.

'Y-yeah, it was fun', lied Hinata ,'I-eh should go make my homework, but I can give you a beer or something. You wanna beer'? He hoped that with doing things for his dad, he would calm him down.

'You really are one lying little brad. Do you think you can just do what you want? I won't accept it anymore. Tomorrow you go to school again and if I find out that you skipped class again you will never be able to even walk again, you understand'? Hinata only nodded and walked slowly backwards.

Suddenly his dad stood up and kicked him in his stomach. And he did it again and again and again until Hinata was laying on the floor.

'Also if you tell anyone that I did this to your hand, I'll kill you, understood"? Hinata only nodded again while a few tears rolled on his cheek.

'Now go make dinner, I'm hungry'. His dad set down again.

Hinata stood up and ignored the pain in his stomach. He walked to the kitchen and when he knew his dad could't see him he sat down and let the tears fell down.

 **Yooooo, I guess I am back again. I was away because I was a stupid ass and kinda forgot about this story. But from now on I am going to do my best as writing.**

 **Also I am sorry for any mistakes, I have dyslexia, so I really do my best :)**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS/FOLLOWS AND STUFF I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

 **And suggestions for the story are really welcome :)**

 **ANDDDD if there is anyone out there who also writes fanfiction, I really would love to write a fanfiction with someone together. I have a few kind of ideas for a story, but if you are interested just message me or command or whatever you wanna do:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I GOT 100 FOLLOWERS FOR THIS STORYYYY! I really was so happy when I saw it. I know for some people 100 might be not so much, but for me it feels huge. Thank you guys so much. And special thanks to Zass of happines, wittyusernames, Aqua468, Miichi-Kyoko, , santosedanicaa, goddes bubbles and I need a life QvQ for post a review (and all the other people who have once left a comment here :))**

 **And I saw other people reacting on reviews in there chapters, so I decided to do that too.**

 **: Well I had't plan it, but that might be a good idea. I think it would be really fun to write that (and sad of course)**

 **godess bubbles: I have to admit that they are idiots for getting Hinata in such a trouble, while they only want to help him. Please forgive them *^***

 **I need a life QvQ: *sees Hinata. Walks to him. Gives him a hug***

Chapter 7

Hinata felt terrified while biking to school. His dad had't talked to him after there conversation in the living room. So Hinata had no idea how his dad found out about him skipping classes. If it was because some teacher had discovered it and had told his dad, he might be in some trouble at school.

After a while Hinata noticed that he was biking slower and slower. With this speed he would never get on time for morning practice. Which was actually fine with him, because he had now more time to think about excuses for...well for a lot.

In the past he never lied to his team. But the past was different. It felt so far away while it was actually not that long ago. How awesome would it feel if Hinata would walk into his house with the smell of his mother's own invented pie, or with the sound of a happy little sister who was talking in the kitchen. Or with a dad who was reading the newspaper with a grumpy face. Yes his dad had always been grumpy and he snapped at Souyou more than was actually necessary, but he did love him. And right now Hinata was sure his dad only though about him as a piece of garbage who was in his way.

The orange spiker put his bike in the bicycle storage of his school and walked as slowly as possible to the gym. Delay of execution. Yep, that was exactly what he was doing right now.

Hinata noticed that he might be even more nervous than he was at the first day that he went to Kurasuno high school. But at that moment he was enthusiastic nervous, you know that kind of nervous where you get adrenaline in your body. But now he was simply scared.

What if they did't believe him? Did they even still trust him? Trust was really important at a group sport. What if Kageyama did't want to toss a ball to him ever again?

Hinata's hand slowly moved to the handle and opened the door of the club room. It was almost empty except for one person. Kageyama.

The setter had just put his volleyball shirt on and looked surprised up. But when he saw the little spiker his face became even more grumpy and annoyed as usual. Hinata immediately stepped backwards.

'Hey idiot, where were you all this time?! Your spikes are not good enough yet, you need to practice them more. And why are you just standing there? Change your cloths so we can train', he said with his bossy-mad voice.

Hinata held his bandaged hand behind his back, so he could't see it. Kageyama said he wanted to train with him. He still wanted to toss to him!

'I ehh was sick. I am sorry', he lied while walking into the club room.

'We don't have time to be sick, dumbass'. So Kageyama believed that he was sick, what means that he did't know that he actually had skipped classes for the last few days. Maybe nobody knew about it at school! With a little more confidence he walked to the couch and sat down to put out his shoes. But he stopped when he saw Kageyama starring at him.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH YOUR HAND'!? The orange haired spiker immediately turned red.

'Well, uhh, a little accident', he said.

'What do you mean accident, that is your spike hand'!

'I know that myself, it is not that I like it that it's hurt. Also why are you still here. You are already in your volleyball clothes, so go to the gym before you come to late'.

'I am already late anyway, and I am staying here until you are ready'.

'Why'?

'So you can't run away from practise',

'Why would I run away'!

'Because you are a idiot'.

'I'm not a idiot, you are the one who is a idiot BAKEYAMA'!

'You are a idiot, and start with getting ready for god sake'! The spiker looked so annoyed that Hinata immediately got scared again. When he tried to put his pants on he accidentally put them on the wrong way, he putted his left food in his right shoe and he got tangled in his shirt. This got Kageyama only more annoyed of course.

When Hinata was finally ready Kageyama grabbed the little spikers hand and took him to the gym.

After the two idiots walking into the gym everyone looked up and of course glanced at Hinata. Who only got more red than he already was.

'Ehh, heyy guys, g-g-good to see you again', he stammered nervously.

 **And that was chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it^^**

 **Untill next time**

 **ps. I though I had to put more Kageyama into the story since he is't in here that much. Hope you liked it^^**

 **pps. Sorry it is so shooort.**

 **ppps. I actually was planning to post this last evening. BUT I always correct my mistakes and spelling stuff at the create new document place on this site and I was just done with that when the internet decided to die. So everything was lost and I had to start over again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ***Walks to Hinata's door and knocks***

* **Hinata opens the door***

 **Me: "Can I own you?"**

 **Hinata: "W-what , n-no" *closes the door scared***

 **I DON'T OWN HAIKYUU.**

"Ehh, hey guys'.

There came a weird long silence in the gym and everyone's eyes where on the two boys. Hinata looked shy down at his feet. Normally hevloved the attention, but now he just wished they would leave him alone.

Yachi was the first one to say something.

"Aahh, Hinata wat happened with your hand"? She asked worried.

"Well this, ehh yeah. I had a little accident", he lied again while he immediately hided his hand behind his back.

"Idiot," Said Kageyama, who was still annoyed about the fact that Hinata's hand was injured.

"Kageyama you go join practise. Hinata, Takeda wants to speak you now", the coach said and Hinata immediately got ten times more nervous.

 _Takeda wants to talk to me? Why? Does this mean he knows?_

"Hinata-kun, are you coming"? Takeda asked after Hinata was silence.

"Y-yeah, I come", he stuttered and walked to his teacher, who was walking to the other door of the gym. Hinata could feel the eyes of his teammates stick in his back when he walked trough the door.

"Shall we go to the clubroom? We can talk more private there," opperend Takeda and the little ginger's head only nodded to that question.

"How are you doing," The teacher asked. By watching how scared the kid was, Takeda just decided to start a simple conversation to make Hinata feel more on ease.

"I-I am doing okay...I guess."

"And your little sister? Natsu was her name right?"

"She is also doing good."

You two look like each other. You can easily see that you two are brother and sister". After hearing this, Hinata finally showed a little smile on his face.

"We hear that more, me and my sister." Takeda and Hinata had arrived at the clubroom. Takeda sat down on the only bench in the whole room and knocked besides him as sigh that Hinata should sit down.

"Can you tell me where you were these last few days?" He asked after Hinata sat down. The orange haired decoy looked down and said nothing. Again Takeda noticed how scared he looked.

"Hinata, you know that you can come to me if there is something?" The kid nodded quick but still looked down.

"You weren't really sick, right Hinata"? First Hinata's face became more red, but after a little while he nodded.

"So you have skipped school secretly?". Hinata nodded. He still did't look up but he did started talking.

"I-I am really sorry Takeda-s-sensei, ik zal het niet meer doen. B-b-beloofd." Hinata almost sounded like if he was going to cry. Takade really felt sorry for the boy but he still could't stop a little laugh coming out from his mouth. Hinata finally looked up, with a surprised look on his face.

"Listen Hinata, skipping school is indeed not good. But it is't like you have committed a murder. And by the way, you are really not the only one who has ever skipped classes. You don't wanna know how many times Nishinoya and Tanaka skipped school." After the teacher said that Hinata looked a little bit more on his ease.

"This does't mean that you don't get any punishment, because three days are really a lot to miss without a good reason. At least if you would't have a good reason for it." Takeda hoped that Hinata would finally spill what he was hiding behind, but the kid remained silent. The teacher sighed.

"You want to know how we find out about it?" Hinata said nothing so Takeda talked further. "Nishinoya, Tanaka and Ennoshita went to your house because they where worried about you. When your dad did't knew anything about you being sick they went to Daichi because they wanted to help you but just did't know how. And than Daichi went to us, because he felt responsible for you." Hinata even looked more surprised after this.

"We're all here for you and if you don't want to tell it to me, that is completely fine, you can always go to someone else. Everyone in the team, I mean school, is here for you. You know that right"? Hinata nodded slowly, though about what he wanted to say and opened his mouth.

"I d-don't really have a good reason for skipping school". Takeda looked at Hinata eyes and than moved with his glance to the boy's hand.

"What happened to your hand"? Takeda asked. When he moved his own to hand to the little spikers hand it it seemed for a split second that Hinata anxious wanted to jump up.

"I ehh, My hand was between the door when it closed," lied Hinata.

"Who did take care of it," Takeda said after noticing how bad the bandage actually had been done.

"I did, m-my dad was't at home."

"After this conversation we are going to the school nurse so she can take a look at it."

"Okay, a-and Takeda-sensei, what kind of punishment are you going to give me?" Takeda suddenly felt pity for the boy, he looked so scared and sad. There was definitely something going on what Hinata did't tell him.

"You know what, for this one time I will overlook the fact that you have skipped school. But if you do it again I don't have a choice but to tell the principle, understood"?

"Yes I understand, thank you Sensei!" In Hinata's voice you could hear that he was relieved.

"Well, shall we go the Nurse for your hand now?"

-Haikyuu-

Hinata was at school and tried not to fall asleep. This morning the school nurse had told him that he had to let a professional dokter look at his hand and Takeda had insisted that they would go immediately to the dokter. The visit had took so long that Hinata had missed the whole morning training, but because of that his hand had been taken good care of and he woud be able to play volleyball with it again over a week.

A part of him did't even mind that he missed the training. Now his teammates would't be able to ask questions to him what would force Hinata to lie to them. But it was almost break time and Hinata hoped that the team would leave him alone for now. After the conversation with Takeda-sensei, what felt more like a interrogation, Hinata was't sure if he would survive another one.

Hinata tried to think of al excuses he could use but his tohughs where interrupt by the sound of the school bell, which meant that the lunch break would be starting now. Normally Hinata would go practice volleyball during this break, but that was't possible now. Spending the time with Kageyama was also not an option, because he was probably mad at him. Hinata decided to visit the toilet quick and than just hide in the classroom for the rest of the break.

He stood up and walked to the door, but there he bumped up against someone and if that someone had't grabbed him by his shoulder, Hinata would have fall on the ground.

"Ah, I am sorry!...UH CAPTAIN"? Asked Hinata while his face turned red.

"Are you okay", Diachi asked worried that he maybe had hurt the already injured little spiker.

"Y-yes, I am fine...But what are you doing here captain"? Hinata hoped with all he had that Daichi did't come for him. But why else would the captain be here?

"I wanted to talk to you. You have some time"? Hinata almost wanted to say no, but he knew that he would have to think for another excuse for that answer.

"Y-y-yes,"Hinata stammered.

"Good, follow me", said Daichi, while he dragged his Kohai to a corner in the hallway where they could talk a little more private.

"I know that Takeda-sensei already had spoke with you, but as a captain I also wanted to say something." Hinata bit his lip, a little scared for what Daichi had to say to him.

"You know how Takeda found out about you skipping classes?" After Hinata nodded Daichi continued with talking. "I wanted to tell you that if you are mad, don't be mad at Tanaka, Ennoshita and Nishinoya. I am the one who told Takeda and coach, it was my decision. You understand"?

"I-I am not mad a-at them or at you captain." Hinata was a little surprised, he did't expected that Daichi would think that Hinata would be mad. Hinata actually though that it would be Daichi who was mad at him, not the other way around.

"Good, and as a student I can't forbid you to skip classes. Although I would prefer if you would't do it, but as a student I got nothing to do with it." Hinata sighed with relief. He would't get another preach about skipping classes. But even if Hinata was relieved, he knew that there was going to be but. And he was right.

"But I am also your captain and you did't only missed school but also training. I expect that you are coming to all the training's from now on, even if you can't play with your hand, understood," said Daichi whit his severe captain voice.

"Yes captain, I understand," said Hinata softly.

"Okay, that was all I wanted to say. I have to go now. I see you in training," Daichi said while he walked away from the little spiker.

 **For the ones who wants to know why I am a day to late, I actually got a valid reason this time XD. When I wanted to post this chapter my laptop suddenly went black and stopped with being alive. After having a little (actually huge) moment of panic, I got my brother, who promised to fix it the next day. So I went to sleep, while worrying about my laptop-chan. Luckily my brother was able to fix my laptop. I only had to edit the whole chapter again -_- But well that my the reason for being late, I am sorry^^**

 **I am not sure if I am happy with this chapter, but I have had wrote it over and over again and this was the best version, so yeah I hope you guys enjoyed it^^**

 **Feel free to leave a review with love/criticism/ideas/other random shit.**

 **I also got another idea, not sure if you guys are interested. But since I am a huge haikyuu/anime fan and wanted to talk to more Haikyuu/anime fans I though why not make a facebook or whatsapp or something else chat with all the haikyuu fans I know! If you are interested please tell me in the comments^^**

 **BYEE UNTIL NEXT TIME, LOVE YOU ALL *GIVES EVERYONE A BIG HUG***


End file.
